1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, an image processing method thereof, and an image forming system, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of preventing unauthorized copying, an image processing method thereof, and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is configured to generate, print, receive, and transmit image data, and may include, for example, a printer, a scanner, a copy machine, a fax machine, and a multi-functional peripheral (MFP) combining these.
An image forming apparatus such as a copy machine is generally used to copy and output a plurality of documents or pictures. Recently, the general quality of copied documents has improved thanks to significant efforts made towards that goal.
However, with the improvements in copy technology, illegal copying, such as copying to create counterfeit money using a high-definition copy machine, has become prevalent. To prevent such illegal copying, a conventional copy machine is configured not to copy a document containing a specific word or phrase.
However, there are occasions in which an entire document should be copied even if the document contains a specific word or phrase, or there are occasions in which only a document that excludes a specific word or phrase should be copied.